


Sick Bae

by padfootfreak14



Category: Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23672032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padfootfreak14/pseuds/padfootfreak14
Summary: Can you do this prompt from im-an-octopus : “Imagine bae is a nurse/doctor on the island and Owen goes to the infirmary for every little thing because he just wants to see her and talk to her. (& he’s not even hurt but she desperately needs to look at that bruise bc owen is in soooo much pain)” ? I think it’s so cute and you would write it perfectly! Plus a little fluff challenge to practise :) love everything so far.This was pretty fun to write, not gonna lie. Left me some fun ideas for later maybe
Relationships: Owen Grady/Reader
Kudos: 11





	Sick Bae

You’d been working on the island for a good long while. When you started out you were on the medical staff dedicated solely to caring for the park visitors should they need it. You were transferred to the staff that handled the workers because you were sick of taking care of tourist with heat exhaustion and the doctor you traded places with was tired of park workers. You weren’t sure why, in your experience they just wanted to get in, get fixed up and leave. They didn’t want to tell you their life story or what they did all day, they just wanted to get back to their job. It had also been your experience that they didn’t even come to the infirmary unless they absolutely needed to, save one.  
You had a hard time believing anyone could be hurt that often, in that much pain and then suddenly be completely fine. Yet it seemed like every time you turned around Owen Grady was in your office with something new that he needed you to look at. Some cut that he swore was dangerously infected, a bruise that was causing him such absolute agony. You didn’t buy it even a little but it was sort of cute in a way that if he wanted to come see you so bad he could just say so. There was no way the raptor trainer was that much of a baby or with that low of a pain tolerance. Not after what you’d seen the first time.  
The first time you’d met Owen, his fellow trainer Barry had needed to force him in. You could hear them arguing before they’d ever reached you, it was also the first time you realized quite the reputation your predecessor had with some of the trainers. It seemed to you like the dislike went both ways.  
“Man I told you I am fine. I don’t need to go see that damn medic, all they’re gonna do is make it worse.”  
“You can’t just throw a few bandages on it Owen, either you take the time now or do it later when you have to miss time because it got infected and puts you in the hospital.”  
“It isn’t going to get infected! It’s just a scratch!”  
“Gentlemen, if you don’t mind you’re disrupting everyone else in the building,” You attempted as you’d stepped out of your office, catching sight of one man holding his chest rather delicately. Process of elimination told you that this must be the stubborn Owen. “Now if you’d like to stop acting like I’m going to kill you I would be more than happy to take care of what you’re claiming as a scratch. Which I can tell by the way you’re holding yourself is more than a scratch.”  
“Who the hell are you?!” My, he was an irritable one.  
“I’m Y/N.” You responded, tapping your name badge.  
“Play nice Owen,” Barry laughed at him, shoving him forward before leaving.  
“Look, I can see that you don’t want to be here, but the sooner you let me take a look the sooner you can leave.” If he didn’t take the bait you’d have to come up with a different plan. It was more than obvious he needed medical attention. “Come on, I’ll even let you tell everyone you were super macho about it,” You tried, at least he let you lead him to a room even if he did still look incredibly displeased at having been carted off to the infirmary. “Have a seat and take your shirt off before you bleed on it more.”  
Owen gave you an odd look before glancing down and realized that he had in fact bled through the bandages he’d put on himself and on to his shirt. Without seeing the wound you couldn’t be sure what you were dealing with, but while you waited for him to stop being so stubborn you started pulling out what you’d need to clean the wound and by the bleeding presumably suture it shut. Definitely suture it shut.  
The fact that his previous plan was to throw some bandages on it and move on was concerning. His bandaging job was less than stellar and you had to grab a paper towel to catch some of the blood running down his torso. Typical alpha male, treat a serious wound like it’s nothing so you can avoid going to see a trained professional then act like the doctor is inconveniencing you.  
“Either cooperate or I’ll stop being nice about it!” You had to keep yourself from snapping at him as you tried to push him so that he was laying down. It was going to be a huge pain in the ass if you had to keep trying to work like this and his torso crunching up every time you tried to get a look at what you were dealing with. “Seriously, you aren’t doing yourself any favors here. Just let me deal with this and you’ll be all set to leave.” One of the assistants must’ve recognized him, or at the very least the ruckus he caused and popped in with his file; they made sure they caught a nice glimpse of his bare chest before they left again. “Thank you Mr. Grady.” You remarked when he finally gave in and laid back.  
“Owen,” You heard him grumble. He let out a hiss when you finally got the pieces of gauze and bandage fully removed from the wound  
“Is this from your raptors?” You questioned, recalling what you’d glanced through in the file you’d been handed. Owen Grady, raptor trainer, no allergies. The generally important parts, that nothing would interfere with providing him care and a solid idea on what the gash was from.  
“They’re still working on remembering that I’m human, they’ll remember when they get a bit older.”  
“I had a cat like that in college,” You remarked as you set about numbing and cleaning the wound. “He would leap on me all the time thinking I was a hairless cat and then wonder why I was swearing at him. I guess that raptors would be worse though. How old are they?”  
“They might be bigger than a house cat but their claws are sharper; you don’t feel that they cut you until you realize you’re bleeding. They’re a few months old, probably won’t be able to keep being around them pretty soon.”  
“Sounds like they’d be adorable and terrifying at the same time. If they keep giving you wounds like this I would definitely not recommend continuing contact. I won’t be any help if they cut you in half.” He was remarkably calm as you were stitching the gash closed, no signs of shock while the two of you were conversing. “Have you been with them since they hatched?”  
“Yeah, I was there for all four of them. Charlie was a slow hatcher.”  
“What’d you name the other three?”  
“Blue was the first, then Delta and Echo. Charlie’s the one that nailed me today.”  
“She sounds like a little trouble maker.” It was a good thing you’d finished the last stich when he started laughing. “I’ll take that as a yes.”  
“She is, her and Echo both.”  
“Well, you’re all stitched up and bandaged properly this time. So when you go back to them try and keep a closer eye out for your girls.”  
“In my defense,” He started, letting you help him set up. “I was going to clean it up better when I got home.”  
“Nope, terrible defense. You needed stiches and your friend shouldn’t have needed to force you to come in here.”  
“Yeah well if I’d have known I’d end up with you maybe he wouldn’t have.”  
“Well for future reference, since clearly you were expecting someone else, my position here is permanent. I got sick of tourists so I switched with the old doctor. Not a bad trade off.”  
“You’re welcome.”  
“I didn’t mean because of you!” Smirky bastard standing there looking remarkable like you needed to do things to him that would get you fired in a heartbeat. “Do you need a ride?” You immediately wanted to kick yourself. “I meant how are you getting home, seems like your friend left you.”  
“Sure you did,” Owen laughed. “I’ll figure it out.”  
“I’m not letting you leave until you do, I don’t need you wandering around and passing out or something.”  
“I’ll be fine, I call Barry up and tell him to get his ass back out here to pick me up.” Seemed a little counterproductive to you, but a thought came to you.  
“How about this, so he doesn’t have to come out here then go back again after he’s already done that once today. I’m at the end of my shift anyway so I’ll take you home and make sure you’re not trying to sneak your way in to getting out of resting.”  
“I live clear on the other side of the island, pretty sure that’s way out of your way doc.”  
“I’ve been meaning to see a little more of the island anyways. It’s a lot easier for me to make the trip once than having your friend make the trip for a second time.”  
“You’re really trying to give me a ride, but you’re telling me to take it easy.”  
“You’re awful, and I really want you to know that.”  
“Hey, you started it. If you want to take me home that bad we have to make a stop first.”  
“And then you’ll go home and rest?”  
“And then I’ll go home and rest, promise. Just for you.”  
“Fine. If it’ll get you to take it easy and give yourself a chance to heal then I’m in.” You responded, jotting a few things down before handing him some papers. “Go take these to the receptionist and get settled, I’ll be out once I get everything cleaned up and whatnot.” When he walked out and you finally looked at the medical history in the file you realized that he’d only been in once since he’d been there. Yet after your conversation you weren’t surprised the assistant recognized him, Owen Grady was nothing if not memorable.  
Once everything was cleaned up and put away, you grabbed your things and ushered Owen to the vehicle, hopefully without everyone in the office thinking that you were off to ‘play doctor’ or something. Given that you didn’t know the layout of anything outside the park, you had to rely on Owen for directions. If he hadn’t already been injured you likely would’ve beaten him when you pulled up to a large cement and steel structure.  
“Calm down doc, I just want to show you something first. C’mon, I think you’ll like it.” You rolled your eyes when he threw an arm over your shoulder, leaning on you as if he actually needed the support. You could guess where you were; it left you on the edge of horribly excited and absolutely terrified. As he led you inside of a cage, you nearly squealed when the four creatures came running to see Owen, and by default the person that was with him. The arm he had around you kept you from running when he opened the gate separating them from you.  
“You’re out of your mind.”  
“They’ll be fine, they always lay off a bit if they draw blood.”  
“They do that often?”  
“Barry and I are the only ones allowed near them, he doesn’t as much as I do but they nip.” He replied with a shrug, showing you one of his hands that had quite a few healing wounds layered on top of what looked like old healed scars. “But they don’t usually leave anything much bigger.”  
“So they realize that they hurt you and back off?”  
“Mmhmm, c’mere.” He answered, beckoning you back to his side after he’d sat down on a nearby stool and leaned against the wall. You were careful to skirt around the curious young raptors. You were in awe of them, you weren’t sure what to expect when they were grown but the months old raptors that barely came above Owen’s knees were undeniably cute. Also incredibly terrifying as you’d expected. You nearly jumped when his arm looped back around your waist.  
As he pulled you right up against him, half resting against his leg, you realized that he was probably trying to keep you reasonably out of harm’s way in case there was an issue. The group didn’t immediately approach either of you, seeming wary of this newcomer that their trainer had his arm around. You weren’t sure how to see the relationship between Owen and the raptors, but it was clearly deeper than just trainer/animals. They were unbelievably beautiful animals though, each one of the four had a look unlike the others. One bore a stripe down her body, another had coloring that was more neutral, one with vertical strips going down her body and the fourth was a beautiful shade of green.  
“They’re so beautiful. Were they all from the same group?” Your breath caught and you shifted closer to Owen when the green one moved in your direction.  
“They were aiming for a bigger pack, it was a group of seven eggs. One never hatched and the other two didn’t make it,” Owen responded, chuckling when you leaned against him. “Easy, Charlies just trying to figure out who you are.” Like him telling you the one coming closer was the one that made him need stiches was going to make you feel any better. You felt him reach around to take your hand before holding it out in front of you. You were sure that when Charlie rubbed against your hands you’d stopped breathing altogether.  
“This is unreal!” Owen was far from the first trainer you’d worked on, but none of the others had taken you off to meet their animals, let alone when those animals were off limits to the public. “I can’t even.” This was beyond anything you could’ve thought of, if you didn’t think it would be odd to ask you’d have asked Owen what made him bring you here. Instead you chose to be grateful for the chance to not only see the animals that you wouldn’t have otherwise, but be standing here with one of them petting itself on your hand. “Who’s who?” You did ask, nodding at the other three. The striped one hadn’t stopped eyeing Owen.  
“We got Blue,” As if on cue, said striped raptor moved along to Owen’s other side, resting her head on his leg. “Echo,” The neutrally colored raptor was currently eyeing Blue “And then Delta.” Suddenly the pack herded itself in front of the two of you. “Ladies, this is Y/N. The lovely doctor was nice enough to patch me up after our little accident with Charlie.” Owen let them mill about the two of you for a little while longer, giving each of his young raptors a chance to investigate you before he sent them back in to the pen and closed the gate once more.  
“That was the most amazing thing anyone has ever shown me. Seriously, thanks for showing me your girls.”  
“You sounded curious about them, just try not to tell people I brought you out here. I don’t need people trying to kiss up to us so they can come gawk. They don’t need endless strings of people sticking their heads in.”  
“My lips are completely sealed, now if you’re through giving me maybe the best surprise of my life I should really get you home. You look beat.”  
“Don’t know what you’re talking about, feel great,” You both knew he was lying, if you hadn’t the fact that he let you help him off the wall and the stool would’ve given it away. He was practically asleep by the time you got him home. After you’d helped him to bed and returned to the vehicle the question crossed your mind as to what had made you decide to take him home in the first place. He could’ve just gotten his friend to come get him and you were under absolutely no obligation to get him home yourself. Once you got past that tough guy exterior, Owen really was rather sweet. You certainly wouldn’t forget the experience of meeting the girls.

You had been assuming that would be the last time you’d see Owen that hopefully he’d be more cautious around his girls and you wouldn’t see him popping up in your office again. You’d even told him that since he had a functioning medical knowledge he didn’t even need to make the trip out to have to take his stitches out; once he was healed up he was free to take them out himself. So needless to say you were surprised that on yet another slow day you were told that you had a patient, followed by a rather lewd expression on the assistant’s face as you left your office for the exam room.  
“Owen?!” No wonder you’d gotten that particular expression when you had Owen sitting in your exam room again. Considering how much he’d fought coming in when he’d had a bleeding gash on his chest you were more than a little surprised to find him here in your exam room. “What brings you in?” You questioned, narrowly managing to compose yourself. Owen essentially ruined that when he abruptly took his shirt off.  
“That thing healed enough yet?” The man had fought coming in to even let his wound be looked at, you’d told him he could take the stiches out himself and yet here he was sitting there in all his shirtless glory like that whole part of the even had never happened.  
“Plenty healed, you do remember that I said you’d be able to take them out yourself just fine right? You didn’t have to come all the way out here.”  
“I know, I figured since I was in the area anyway I might as well just do it now.”  
“Last time you were here you had to be forcibly brought in and you came in arguing like you were being asked to give up your liver or something.”  
“Well, now I know it’s you and not the other one, so maybe I don’t think this place is so bad anymore.”  
“You’re ridiculous. Lay back so I can see better and I’ll get these stitches out and done with.” He was admittedly much more distracting when he didn’t have an open bleeding gash on his chest, especially when he spent what little time it took you to remove the stitches telling you about how much the girls had grown. He didn’t stay any longer than what seemed reasonable.  
“Well, thanks a lot Doc. See you around.” You should’ve caught on then but you didn’t. There was no reason you’d see him around, he worked outside the park and you spent most of your time in the office. You figured he was just being polite, now that he’d gotten past that initial snappiness. “And uh. Sorry I was such an ass last time.”  
“Don’t worry about it, you more than made up for that and you’re not the only one I’ve gotten that general reaction from.”  
“Still, I’m sorry.”  
“Apology accepted! So quit apologizing, and make sure you take care of yourself.” If the number of times he showed up ‘needing’ care after that was anything to go by, the man took awful care of himself and he apparently spent a convenient amount of time at the park.

“So what’s troubling you this time clutz?” You questioned, hands on your hips and eyebrow raised. He was quickly setting a record for most times you saw anyone in the infirmary. Nothing as serious as the gash but god if he didn’t come for anything and everything else. He was gone maybe two weeks after you removed his stiches before he really needed you to take a look at this scrape he’d gotten. He insisted that it looked infected. You were sure that your coworkers probably thought you had a little fling going on with him from the number of times he was there.  
“Does this bruise look off to you?” You shook your head in exasperation but continued playing along with his nonsense.  
“Is there anything particularly unusual about it that you would think to come see me, or you were just in the area again? Unusual pain, anything?”  
“Oh yeah, absolutely kills.” He wasn’t even paying attention to what you were doing. “Agonizing, indescribable.”  
“Care to try again, since I’ve been touching said bruise this entire time and you haven’t so much as flinched?” The face he made when he realized he’d been caught out on his excuse was priceless. “So why do you really keep coming here for stupid crap like scratches and bruises?”  
“Does it matter? You’re always saying how boring it is in here most of the time, I’m giving you something to do.” Did he even realize how bad he was at trying to cover his ass when he was caught?  
“Just curious, since the first time you came in it was like you barely registered that you had a pretty decent injury and then you start coming in claiming that little scratches are causing you so much pain.”  
“Maybe I’m just a wuss for the little stuff.”  
“I think you’re a liar but hey that’s your business. You do realize there really isn’t anything I can do for a tiny little bruise like that.” He shrugged and went for the door. “You’re leaving, just like that? Come all the way out here and you’re taking off already?”  
“I just wanted to stop in and say hey but your coworkers give me weird looks whenever they see me so I used the first excuse I could think of. See you around.” Just like that he was gone again. You wished you’d have had the chance to tell him that your coworkers gave him weird looks because he was always showing up, for no real reason, when all the other employees came as rarely as they could manage and they thought that something was going on. At the same time you didn’t really care what your coworkers thought was going on and if you told Owen about it you were reasonably sure he’d give them a reason to think something of it.  
You started to think maybe you’d offended him or made him think that you didn’t like how often he felt the need to show up because you didn’t see Owen again for nearly a month. For Owen it wasn’t so much having taken offense, he just felt like maybe he was showing up a bit too often and going about it in the wrong way. He didn’t want you to get sick of him, and obviously you didn’t buy that he was coming in because he was sick or injured so that option was out. But you were a nice girl, he didn’t want people to think the two of you were having some sordid affair because he kept coming to see you with crappy excuses. This time he had a real one, and another trip accompanied by Barry. Until your assistant realized that he was in fact actually bleeding this time all he’d gotten was a sigh and being pointed off to the usual room.  
Unlike the other times he’d shown up, there wasn’t any lewd winking or strange faces when your assistant popped their head in your office door to let you know that Owen was here again. Maybe in his absence they got the idea out of their head that there was something else going on or maybe they’d moved on to something more novel. Either way you had something to do other than stare at the walls or try to read or find some way to pass the time even if it was just a few minutes of staring at Owen while he tried to explain to you that you had to take care of his splinter before it killed him. You were at a loss for words when you stepped in to the room.  
“It’s not as bad as it looks?”  
“What did you do to your arm!?” He had it wrapped in a towel, or two, maybe three. You couldn’t be sure with the blood soaking in to them.  
“Not all the blood is from me,” He tried as you started removing the towels  
“Your arm is still all torn to hell Owen.” It wasn’t in fact as awful as you had been thinking, not life threatening at this point but it was still a mess. You had him keep pressure on the deepest marks while you made quick work of the more superficial wounds. “Are these bite marks?” You asked, starting on stitches for the deepest wounds. They were quite a bit bigger than the marks he’d shown you on his hands the day at the paddock but they still resembled them closely enough to give you an idea.  
Unfortunately Owen wasn’t being nearly as talkative this time around. He hadn’t said a word about the girls, about work, about what in the hell happened to his arm. It unsettled you having him so quiet. It made it easier to focus on cleanly stitching everything up and getting it properly bandaged but it left a heavy feeling sitting in your chest that you didn’t like. He didn’t even speak when you started cleaning up and grabbed the necessary medication. Even if he wouldn’t say it, you had a good enough idea of what got ahold of his arm, even if it hadn’t been a raptor bite he’d have been getting more antibiotics.  
You couldn’t help the little jump you made when his uninjured arm wrapped around you while you were turned away. He mistook your surprise for him overstepping some boundary that he saw and immediately backed off again. You meant to tell him it was fine, that he just surprised you a little but you remembered that you were at work. Not really the most appropriate place for this, but clearly he needed something else from you.  
“Barry leave you here again?” You sighed as he gave a slight nod. “Then it looks like I’m giving you a ride again, come on.” You stated, bagging everything up for him. True you still had some time left of your shift for the day, but you were sure nothing would come in that someone else couldn’t handle. “Ah ah, no arguing.” You once again ignored the looks of your coworkers as you left with Owen. You all knew full well that Owen was more than capable of getting himself home with no trouble, but you wanted to know what had him so quiet. “Do you mind if I stop home to change?”  
Given that Owen simply shook his head as he settled back in the seat. The window managed to hold his attention for the duration of the reasonably short trip to your place. It did take you a little farther away from Owen’s than you were if you’d have gone straight from the office but you were hoping to maybe sit around with him for a bit and you’d rather be in something more comfortable than what you wore to work. You half expected Owen to try and just stay in the car when you arrived but he followed you inside before sinking down on the couch.  
“I’ll be quick,” You said softly, not sure why you bothered. He was still in the same place when you came back in. “So what happened?” You asked, sitting down next to him. “It isn’t like you to be so quiet.” Owen sighed, rubbing his face with his hand. “Or not, we can talk about whatever but sitting quietly with you is just really weird for me. You kind of got me used to our little chats. How are the girls? I see they still bite. Charlie again?”  
“Echo,” He corrected with a shake of his head. “The others have accepted that Blue is their leader but Echo decided to challenge her. She lost, I tried to make sure she wasn’t hurt too bad and I got bit…twice.”  
“Is she okay though?”  
“I see who you care about!” Owen laughed “She should be okay, Blue broke her jaw but it’ll heal. She’ll probably have a nice scar on her face but I think they’ve got it settled what the pecking order is.”  
“I guess it’s finally time to take that step back then. Aw, Owen I’m sorry,” You returned, realizing why he was so quiet before. You were kicking yourself for saying anything about it. You remembered the look on his face when he was with the raptors, animals or not he loved those girls. You could see just in the short time that he was attached to them, you hadn’t even considered that there would in fact reach a point that he’d have no choice but to keep them on the other side of the bars.  
“Had to happen eventually.”  
“Yeah, but that doesn’t make it suck less does it?” You responded before scooting over and wrapping your arms around him.  
“Nope,” He conceded, pulling you on to his lap. “And there go my best excuses for coming to see you.”  
“Your excuses were awful and I couldn’t figure out why you kept showing up with weird reasons like that. I don’t know what you were trying to accomplish. I mean really, why?”  
“I just told you, I wanted to see you.”  
“You could have just asked and then you wouldn’t have everyone in the office thinking you were faking injury to get in afternoon quickies.” He looked concerned at the thought “What did you think they thought? No one that comes in with a gash in their chest and doesn’t complain about it at all comes in swearing that a cut is going to kill them. And then I didn’t hear a word from you for more than a month.”  
“Might’ve stopped coming by so people wouldn’t start thinking that was what was going on.”  
“So what, you’re telling me that you were always coming by with really lame reasons for the sake of hanging out? Then you stopped coming because you thought that people might start thinking something was going on?”  
“Yeah.”  
“I thought you were smart…”  
“What’s that supposed to mean?”  
“Instead of just building off that first day, you start off having my coworkers thinking you kept coming in for quick hookups. Then instead of doing something about that you decide to just stop talking to me at all? Like I’m not saying I wasn’t enjoying you coming in and telling me how things were going for you but your reasoning is as awful as your excuses were.” Sweetheart or not he really had you questioning his common sense.  
“Didn’t really seem like a good time to ask you out.” He looked at you like he was expecting some sort of shock or surprise at his response. You weren’t, how could you be when he’d already admitted his motives for coming around so often. If that didn’t say that he was interested, the way he touched you when he was around pretty much screamed that it wasn’t just a friend sort of interest. You didn’t mind, if anything you enjoyed the giddy feeling you were always left with when his hand would brush against you. Each time you thought about when Owen took you to the paddock it could lift even your worst mood and not just because you’d developed a crush on him. The man had shown you what you could only assume meant more to him than anything else on the island.  
“That first time, why did you take me to meet your girls? I’ve been wondering since you took me but I didn’t think it was appropriate to ask.”  
“You seemed like you could appreciate them. It isn’t often someone hears raptor then compares them to a cat they had and starts asking questions about them that don’t involve whether or not they’ve eaten anyone yet.”  
“Just because they can doesn’t mean that they have. I’ve seen what they’ve managed to do to you without meaning to and I still don’t think anything less of them.”  
“That’s exactly what I’m talking about,” Owen responded pointedly “That’s why I took you out there, be glad I did when they were still little.”  
“I’m sure they’re still just as lovely even if they can do a bit more damage now. I still can’t get over how gorgeous they are. If you say something corny I might hit you.”  
“Here I was thinking you were fun.”  
“Nope, giant kill joy. If you’re too chicken to ask me out instead of being a giant baby then you don’t get to say cute corny things about how you think I’m prettier than your raptors.”  
“You are a deceptively assertive woman. Wasn’t expecting it from you.”  
“Nothing deceptive about it, I think that I’m pretty straight forward about it, maybe shouldn’t make those assumptions. But I would have expected more from you and here we are.” You retorted, shifting around to face him. It shouldn’t have amused you how generally irritated Owen looked at having it implied that he was anything other than the assertive alpha male he was, or how much his eyes darkened when he realized that you were amused.  
Despite his injured arm behind you, Owen had no problem pinning you between him and the arm of the couch. At least he’s easy to get going, you thought to yourself as his lips descended to yours. His kiss was like fire, burning away at you as his hands gripped the sides of your face. You slid your hands under his shirt, tracing the length of the scar on his torso; as you did you could feel the groan rumbling in his chest. For all the flirtation and face melting kisses, Owen didn’t take it any further. All the power to him for shifting away from you; you would have been just as fine reminding yourself what else he had under that shirt.  
With most of that unmistakable tension out of your systems, you and Owen were both quite content to just lay there, at least once you were sure you wouldn’t hurt his arm. By quite content, you hadn’t stopped kissing, just chose to lay on your sides and replace the searing passion for kiss of the shorter, softer variety.  
“You know,” You muttered between kisses “You still haven’t asked me out.”  
“Thought I’d just come see you next week, think I might have the flu,” He teased back, you rolled your eyes and shook your head at him as you leaned back in. Definitely a marked improvement over playing doctor for tourists.


End file.
